Adolescence, oh sweet adolescence!
by LalitaGupta
Summary: Tsubaki returns after three years of training, finding a "sharper" Black Star and some new thing about her friends.
1. CH1: DEPARTURE, MEMORIES AND SADNESS

**Helloo this is my new story! Soul Eater! YAHOOOOO!**

**I suddenly had this idea, so I decided to write it and show it to you guys! I'm uploading two chapters. I hope you like it! By the way only the first chapter will be sad. Hahahahah**

**I hope you enjoy it and please reviews! They are welcome and make me keep writing! Bye! :D**

…

Chapter 1: Departure, memories and sadness.

"_I´m in love with you" _

Tsubaki sighed. She was sitting in a hall waiting her flight to Death City. Her elbows were on her knees, leaving a red trace on her white skin. Her hands were supporting her head while her eyes were lost, watching the angry crowd…well, the flight was late due some technical problems. She stretched a bit; it had been 3 years since she had left Death City as a death scythe. Black Star had accomplished his duty very quickly. Afterall he was "a man who will surpass god" and one day a revelation came to his head: he had understood that without a death scythe he can´t do that. She sighed again. Remembering him was painful. She closed her eyes. The memories of that day came, stabbing her heart.

…

Tsubaki and the gang were in Shinigami office. They were all congratulating her, she was a death scythe. "Congratulations Tsubaki" said Maka "You are now a death scythe" she said patting the shoulder of her friend. Tsubaki smiled at her, she also was happy but not like her meister, that was jumping, shouting nonsense and screaming that he was the best.

And of course he was, he had made the impossible possible, he had turned a weapon to a death scythe in a short period of six months. "But…" said Soul looking at the meister of the shadow weapon "I can´t understand how HE could make this in such a short time" Soul sighed and looked at Tsubaki with an eyebrow up. "Enlighten us please…"

Tsubaki smiled gently again at the intrigued looks of her friends "he said something about a revelation six months ago and that he will make me a death scythe in a blink of an eye". Her story was cut by her meister who now was in a champion pose in front of everybody.

"YAHOOOOO I'M THE KING OF WORLD, THE BIG BOSS, THE UNIQUE AND HUGE BLACKSTAR AND TODAY I, I SURPASSED GOD, MY DEAR LITTLE LAMBS! HAHAHAHAHA" Everyone looked at him with tired eyes. Tsubaki smiled at him tenderly, Black star was shouting and pointing at the sky "IN SIX MONTHS I OBTAINED A DEATH SCYTHE HAHAHA-"

His shout didn't last long because a huge hand hit him in the edge of his head "SHINIGAMI SHOOOOOOOOOOOP" and Black Star landed on the floor spilling blood "Lord this kid never gets tired, well Tsubaki-chan, congratulations! You must be very proud" said the Shinigama who was with Spirit and with professor Frankenstein. Tsubaki nodded at him but immediately went to Black Star side. "But unfortunately I have to give you some bad news" Tsubaki looked at him intrigued.

"Tsubaki-chan your days as a Death scythe had only started and now you have to go under a special training like Soul-kun. But your powers are very unique and strong. I know that Black Star is the only one who can take out all your full power but you had more power inside you that even you hadn't realized yet" he continued as Tsubaki eyes widened and her jaw dropped "Tsubaki-chan you will go under special training with ninja Death Scythes to Japan. I had talked to your father and he agrees, you will be departing in two days and I warn you this special training lasts 3 years to perfect it"

"WHAT RUBBISH ARE YOU SAYING!" Tsubaki turned and saw Black Star standing "Tsubaki is leaving, no way in hell! My revelation didn't say anything of this!" he said approaching Shinigami with an angry look. But suddenly his professor stood in his way, cutting his outburst.

"Black Star you also need training. You are the strongest meister in Shibusen right now, but you had more potential" said professor Frankenstein stopping his anger and patting his shoulders "you will also have a special training here like everyone else in this room. You had to train some other things like concentration, calm and patience" Black Star calmed but his hands were fisted. The gang protested but the Shinigami had made up his mind. He disappeared with an "It´s all for your own good kids" leaving disappointment in the air, especially in Black Star and Tsubaki, who didn't know what to do.

The gang made a goodbye party for their friend. They drank and drank and drank, laughed, cry and eat a lot. Their motto was "Tsubaki is going only for three years cheer up". When the party was over, Tsubaki and Black Star returned to their apartment. The effect of the alcohol was making her lose her balance and stripping a lot in the way. Black Star had more tolerance, he wasn't sober but he was making his best to prevent her for falling. When they arrived to the apartment she went to the room and started to make her luggage.

Black Star leaned at the door frame of the room he shared with Tsubaki. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was frowning. He watched how Tsubaki was making her luggage, his eyes weren't shining like always and he had a worried expression. The silence of the night was making him uncomfortable, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do in that kind of situations, well he was still a kid.

On the other hand Tsubaki was having a battle with herself. She knew she had to tell Black Star her feelings but she was afraid, afraid of his reaction, afraid to make things worse, and the worse was that she was afraid of be replaced by another weapon, better than her. Her mind was a mess and she was blaming the alcohol, _it´s supposed that when you are drunk you don't think…_ thought Tsubaki losing to her own self.

"I can't believe you are leaving" Black Star finally said. Tsubaki hadn't notice him so his voice startled her and stopped her thoughts and worries.

She turned and found the fifteen years handsome boy looking at her. His eyes didn't shine like always but he was looking at her directly, like he knew what she was thinking. She swallowed and threw few clothes in her bag, not looking at him. "Black Star…" she said shyly "are you drunk?" Black Star crocked an eyebrow "What´s with that question, I'm not that drunk, at least I can walk normally" he said without moving from the frame of the door and without taking his eyes off her.

"Well…I have something to tell you before I leave" Tsubaki felt his gaze on her and her nervousness got worse. She sat in the edge of her bed and looked at him blushing a little "If… If I didn't said it before I leave I… I feel that I will go mad" she said looking at her hands now and playing with her fingers. Black Star looked at her intrigued. He could tell that was important so he didn't move nor said a word. "Black Star I…I…" she took a deep breath and continued "I fell in love with you".

Black Star didn't say anything; he didn't move and stared at her for few seconds. After that he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I know that Tsubaki…I knew it all along, afterall I'm your meister".

Tsubaki eyes widened after Black Star said that. He knew it? Was she that obvious? Black Star knew it? The boy who only thought about surpassing god knew her feelings, _am I dreaming?_ She hoped she was, she hoped that it was a bad dream and she wouldn't go anywhere and nothing would have to change. She looked at him surprised; she never had seen him so serious, so adult, so manly. She felt the urge to kiss him, and never leave but she wouldn't do that, even if her brain was commanding her to do it, her body won't move. She bit her lips a little.

"I´m sorry Tsubaki" said Black Star and she knew that it was over. "I…I want to focus on my training, be stronger so… so I can fulfill all the promises that I had made to you and to myself. I can't have a girlfriend now and I'm not good at that, you know that" he took a deep breath and continued "I… I really like you Tsubaki…but my like it´s not in that way and I'm still a…a…kid…" that last word was like a whisper. Black Star was calling himself a kid and it hit his proud very hard. He looked at her and tried to continue but saw a sad expression on her face. Black Star panicked and practically run to her side "Please don't cry Tsubaki…I´m…I´m really sorry" he hugged her but he was shorter. She smiled at him and caressed his cheek "No Black Star thanks for all you had gave me, you will always be my meister no matter what" he looked at her and she leaned and gave him a peck on his lips "that will be my compensation ok?" she said with a tender smile on her face.

The next day, Tsubaki went to his training, leaving her friends very worried, especially Black Star who didn't said a word all that day.

…

Tsubaki blushed for the memories and tears fell from her eyes. After that day, she had cried a lot. She was surprised she had more tears, she was sure she had cried everything she had that day. She sighed again.

Three years had passed, now she was a little different in character. She was less shy, more determinate and stronger. Her abilities had grown a lot and now she was ready to complete missions as a Death scythe. Her training had made her technique and weapon form more beautiful and her body had a lot of curves, more curves that the last time she left Shibusen. She looked at the ceiling of the hall she was in and started thinking about Black Star. _He must be eighteen by now_. She smiled and tried to imagine an eighteen Black Star but with no success. How much did he change? What did he do? Did he have another weapon? She knew nothing. Maka hadn't told her anything because she always was talking about her and Soul training in her letters, and of course Tsubaki didn't ask about him either.

A voice distracted her "Ladies and gentleman" said the feminine voice "The flights are reopening, please go to your respective counters and wait for instructions. First flight in 10 minutes, Flight 02622, to Death City"

Tsubaki stretched again. She stood up and started to go the counter. While walking she thought again about her one-sided love and made a promise, she will win this time. She smiled, she was happy she will return to Death City.


	2. CH2: CHANGES AND WELCOME GIFTS

CHAPTER 2: CHANGES AND WELCOME GIFTS

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the breeze was great and fresh. The calm morning was cut by heavy panting and some other sounds. Like always, the "great" Black Star was doing his exercise routine. He finished and prepared to shower when someone called at his apartment. He looked at the phone, "Who could be at this hour in the morning?" he said wrapping a towel around his perfect waist. "Hello?"

Tsubaki arrived at Death City, but her friends weren't at the airport waiting for her like they promised. She sighed; did they get tired of waiting? Well the plane was very late so she wouldn't blame them. She started to wander around with her luggage when she found a very familiar face.

"Kim, hi!" TSubaki shouted, running towards her friend. Kim, who now had long hair and was with Jacqueline, turned and smiled at her "Tsubaki I was waiting for you!" she said and hugged her friend "It had been tree years, how are you?" Tsubaki was happy, at least one of her friends was in the airport waiting for her, but she felt a little lonely. Kim grabbed her hand and led her to the exit asking a lot of questions about her trip and her training.

In the way to Shibusen, Tsubaki found out, thanks to Kim and Jacqueline, everyone was in a mission to catch a dangerous witch who apparently had casted a monster in a small town in the outskirts of the city. Tsubaki smiled, worried at the same time. All this three years she had been scared of Black Star being with another weapon, that would make their resonance weak. But she had lost every hope of being paired with him again. She was sure her confession torn things apart. Tsubaki lowed her head and looked at her hands "Black Star is with them right?" her voice was so low that it was like a whisper. Kim noticed her sadness but smiled at her "Yes, he is, but without a weapon".

"Heh?"

Black Star was in a deep concentration, lost in the shadows of a destroyed house in a faraway town. His breath was slow and he had hid his presence. A crack sounded, a giant foot passed in front of him, nearly crushing him, but he never move. Suddenly Maka appeared from nowhere cutting the monster's arm. The monster shrieked horrible and tried to punch the girl but Kid shot at his eye right in the middle. It fell backwards, shouting something no one could understand. Black Star heard a whisper, it was a spell. "I found you" he said smirking. He left his position, running incredibly fast toward the horrible, small and old witch that was hiding in another destroyed house and punched her in the face, sending her 10 meters away with his powerful wavelength. "Haha in your face ugly!"

"Black Star! Stop playing around and defeat her already!" Shouted Maka but a giant hand caught her from the foot and started to swing her around "Shit this thing is troubling" she said trying to cut the other hand, while Kid shot again in the middle of the other eye. "We have to finish this quickly" said the Shinigami son now hitting the stomach of the monster and shooting in the center. "So asymmetric, it's driving me crazy! DIE DIE DIEEEE!"

"Haha Maka I can see your panties" said Black Star to Maka who had turned red and gave him a deathly glare "You had seventeen years and no sex appeal at all". He was approaching the witch who was trying to stand up. That punch was strong enough to make all her body numb and her blood was all over her face, also some of her bones were broken. She looked at him with fear, noticing the star in his shoulder and the scar on it. She widened her eyes and started to chant some other spells to Black Star, but he avoided it all with no effort. He sighed "It´s no use if you run ugly". He kicked her in the stomach and the witch flew another 10 meters away. She couldn't breathe, her blood was everywhere and her body was shaking. The people of the clan Star were scary, she knew that but she never had crossed paths with one.

"Isn´t Black Star in bad mood? Is he in bad mood for not being able to receive Tsubaki-chan at the airport?" asked Maka to Soul who was in his weapon form "he is torturing that witch". Soul transformed only his head and torso "maybe… but It´s no wonder that he is stronger than before, he is fighting with a dangerous witch without a weapon" said the scythe, looking at his best friend punching the witch again "and it´s no wonder that no weapon can match with his wavelength, I think Tsubaki was perfect for him" Black Star punched the witch again, sending her flying beside the monster she had created. Maka took the opportunity and slashed them, taking their souls and finishing the problem of the town.

"Now" she said smiling "let´s get prepare Tsubaki's gift"

"You could have slashed them right in the middle, you asymmetric being! No sense of symmetry at all"

"Oh just shut up moron!" Soul turned around to his friend "Let's Go Black Star!"

"Yeah Yeah I´m coming"

Tsubaki was walking trough Death City, it didn't change in three years and she was happy of that. The day had passed very quickly. She looked at the sky it was almost noon and everyone was still in their mission. She was supposed to stay in Maka's apartment until she could find one, but she wasn't sure of that. She sighed, when two men approached her. "Hi cutie, are you alone today?" Tsubaki tried to ignore them when they blocked her way, placing their humanity in front of her "Don't you wanna play with us, you are totally our type" Tsubaki turned and change her way when the boy grabbed her hand "come on, one night, we promise you won't get boring" Tsubaki blushed, she was about to slap him when a punch without warning came from behind her and hit the two men in the face. "Man, they have no shame these bastards"

She could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime. She turned and saw a grown up Black Star standing in front of her. She was speechless; she couldn´t talk neither took her eyes off him. Black Star was taller than her, his voice was deeper, his muscles were toner, his face was manlier and definitely he was very, very handsome. _Is him Black Star?_ That was the only question in her mind. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a "v neck" black t-shirt, with a white star in the back. He smirked at her, finding her expression funny "hey Tsubaki" he said approaching at her "you are gonna drool yourself if you don't shut your mouth".

"Black Star!" she said throwing herself to his arms. "Woa, Tsubaki! Wait-" He lost his balance and they nearly fell but he could steady his legs in time. "I missed you so much!" said Tsubaki without realizing him. It felt great hugging his body, it felt amazing her body against his toned chest. She had missed him so much, she had missed his voice, his warm. She was so happy she could cry in any moment.

Black Star patted her head "Yeah, yeah me too" said smiling at her. "Now come with me or we are gonna be late" Tsubaki looked at him intrigued and from Black Star view, she looked very cute. He smiled again "To your welcome party at Maka's apartment! It´s your welcome gift!" he said with a grin.

Everyone was so happy that Tsubaki had returned to Death City. There was everybody she knew, even the professors. "Hey Tsubaki" said professor Frankenstein "How was your training?" he was with Marie, they did not change a bit. "It was amazing" she said smiling at them "I learned a lot of things from the ninja death scythes" She told them happily about her training and everything else while her friends were drinking and laughing. After few hours of partying she sat on a couch and looked carefully at them.

"Hey Kid drink it already!" said Soul to an amused Kid, who had sparkles in his eyes and was looked at a glass of beer.

"No, the glass is so symmetric and it´s filled right in the middle!" said Kid holding his glass carefully "How am I gonna drink this example of perfect symmetry?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Like this" he took the glass of his hands and drunk the beer, placing the glass in Kid hands again "see it wasn't that difficult" said the white haired boy smirking.

After that, Kid started to shout something about his ineptitude for not saving the glass and its perfect symmetry while Soul was laughing like crazy on Maka's shoulder, who had an eyebrow up and was watching at the Thompsom sisters, who were trying to cheer up their meister again. Tsubaki grinned, her friends hadn't changed at all, only their looks were different.

Maka had changed a little. She was still wearing her pigtails, but her hair had grown and she was taller, but her body didn't change a bit, only her legs that were slender. She smiled at the thought but kept it in her mind, afterall she knew it was troublesome for her best friend not having breasts. But Soul was a different story, he had grown taller, his body was in a very good shape, he was more handsome and looked very mature and cool. Kid was the same that Soul, but gave a feeling of mystery, except when he had his crisis about symmetry, and the Thompson sister didn't change a bit in three years. That was amazing, no wrinkles, no changes in weight, their bodies were splendid like always. Even Kilik, Ox, Harvard, Kim and Jackeline had grown. She giggled again.

She was having fun with her thoughts and didn't notice the young assassin behind her. He smiled at her, reading all her expressions, he leant his body approaching Tsubaki "Are you studying us?" whispered Black Star in her ear. She stood up and blushed madly at that action, "Black Star!" she said to the man who was behind the couch grinning. Well the only one who had changed a lot was him. Apart from his looks, his character was calmer, more manly and mature. With one look you could say he was sharper than before. He sat on the couch and drank his beer. "You also had changed a lot Tsubaki, who thought that you would slap some random boy" he said smirking at her, thing that Tsubaki couldn't help but find sexy, "haha your body had changed too, it have more curves than before". She blushed while Black Star licked his lips after drinking his beer._ Since when Black Star is sexy! _

She blushed again and was about to respond but Liz grabbed her from behind, "Tsubaki, come drink with us!" and dragged her to where everybody was. She turned to Black Star and he grinned at her "By the way Tsubaki, your luggage is already at the apartment" he said drinking another beer, "I took it there, you didn't think to live in another place, right? Afterall, you are mi partner" Tsubaki jaw dropped, processing Black Star words. That meant meant everything was ok right? She smiled tenderly, that was the best welcome gift ever. She had won the first battle.


	3. CH3: TEASING AND BREAKFAST, PERFECT COMB

**Hellooooooo! Well….first of all….Thanks for the support, reviews, favorites and all! I´m so happy! Please send me more! Hahahaha**

**Well I had been busy lately but when I had some time I wrote some ideas that had turned in chapters! **

**So enjoy! And don't forget the reviews! :D**

…**..**

CHAPTER 3: TEASING AND BREAKFAST, PERFECT COMBINATION

Tsubaki woke up with a cute yawn. She looked around; Black Star wasn't in his bed. She smiled, get off of her bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She still couldn't believe she was making breakfast for Black star, like three years ago. The kitchen was like always, Black Star hadn't changed anything, "too troublesome" were his words. She started humming and didn't notice the other presence at the room.

Black Star, at his eighteen, was now an expert at hiding his presence. He had returned from his training and was busy looking at the beautiful girl in front of him. He smirked seductively, too bad Tsubaki didn't turn around.

So, let´s inquire in Black Star past and his abruptly change of attitude. When the young assassin was fifteen years old, he was childish. He had turned down Tsubaki confession because that time he truly felt like he didn't love her like she did. Quoting Maka and Liz: "he was a kid who knew nothing about love". At his sixteen, the thing was a little different. He had started to develop some feelings toward the opposite sex, something Soul called hormones. It had been really problematic, but that was something that came with the package named "growing up". So after some chaotic situations and teachings from "Maka sensei" at "how treat girls nicely", Black Star discovered his natural skills of charm, sex appaeal and handsomeness.

At his seventeen he was a human magnet for girls and, of course, he knew that very well, also it helped a lot his physical changes: he had well shaped muscles, broad back and he was taller. After some dates, nights of fooling around and parties, the blue haired boy had turned, with Soul and Kid, in super popular boys at Death City, girls targets obviously. And ladies and gentlemen, the assassin enjoyed his popularity very much, turning in the sexy, handsome and experienced, yes girls experienced, boy he was now. But it's for granted that his training and missions became first than anything else, afterall surpassing god had been always his priority. We could say that fooling around with girls was his hobby and the way he missed Tsubaki, because after she was gone he had started missing her like hell, dreaming about her, and even calling her name in the middle of a battle "Tsubaki change!". That was the reason he never could get paired with any weapon.

He closed his eyes laughing at his idiot old self. He was watching at Tsubaki right now, she was living with him now, so the fooling around had to stop, well he will try to not fool around much. In his heart, Tsubaki will always be special but Black Star realized that he felt more. He smiled again, now he knew why his heart was a knot when she wasn't with him, he didn't have doubts anymore. So the assassin decided he will win her heart again. How? Simply, he will do all the things that the old Black Star didn't understand, the side that Tsubaki never knew. He licked his lips "hehe…this will be fun"

Tsubaki decided to prepare the table while breakfast was ready. She turned and saw her meister leaned at the dining table, looking at her. For few seconds, she didn't move. Black Star smirked and without saying anything he went towards her, locking his weapon between his sweaty body and the kitchen table. He put his arms on both sides of Tsubaki, stopping her movements. She blushed at the move "What is it Black Star?" she said quietly.

"Mmm... nothing I just wanted to see what were you cooking" said the assassin smirking and looking at her directly in the eyes. That glare melted Tsubaki immediately, her legs started to shake and she low her head, blushing more.

"Breakfast" Tsubaki lifted her head again, locking eyes with him. His emerald eyes were piercing her with something Tsubaki couldn't tell. _God, he really had changed. _She watched him carefully. His back was so broad, his arms so strong, his muscles so toned and hard, his body was in a very good shape, his collar bone so sexy, his neck so manly, his lips…the shadow weapon was already hot and felt the sudden urge to kiss him madly, make his everything hers.

And it was like the assassin knew what she was thinking, because a sudden move of his body and their lips were separated by millimeters. Black Star smirked "Hey Taubaki…" said in a low tone, his breath in Tsubaki's face, who had closed her eyes, fisted his clothes and was leaning towards him "I'm not an expert but… I think breakfast in getting burn…"

"Huh?" said Tsubaki still in trance.

Black Star smirked again and went to her ear, brushing lightly her soft skin with his lips in the process, making her body react in a way he loved. "I told you that… I think breakfast is burning…" whispered the boy, kissing her neck.

Tsubaki took few second to assimilate Black Star words. She suddenly opened her eyes "wha- the eggs!" She got free from his grip and threw herself over the stove to turn it off. Black Star looked at her and smiled to himself. "Hey Tsubaki, I will go to take a bath"

"Eh? Ah! Ok I will have to make breakfast again!" Said the girl busied with the burnt food.

Black Star went to the bathroom in a very good mood. It _will be fun to tease Tsubaki like that_ thought the young assassin, while his weapon was blushing madly in the kitchen, thinking about what would have happened if the burnt food hadn't interrupted them. She put a hand on the spot of her neck that Black Star had kissed; after all she didn't dislike the new Black Star.


	4. CH4: ALCOHOL AND GIRLS TALK

CHAPTER 4: ALCOHOL AND GIRLS TALK

The blue haired boy passed behind the couch quickly but quietly and opened the door carefully… but a feminine voice stopped him. "Where are you going Black Star?" He turned and saw Tsubaki behind him smirking playfully, thing that he loved and turned him on. However, a voice outside the apartment brought him back, making him remember his objective. "Black Star hurry up! They are not going to wait us more than this!"

Tsubaki lent her body a little and saw a well dressed Kilik behind him. The guy widened his eyes and looked around when he saw her. She looked at Black Star again "Well, Tsubaki I…I…man…that's right! I have to go with the guys to the movies right Kilik?" She had an intrigued expression. He was lying of course. It was obvious he had a date, he was dressed for one. A sexy black shirt, a pair of blue jeans and he had put cologne, _since when Black Star uses cologne?_

Tsubaki was looking at him carefully; she bit her bottom lip and smiled sexily, provoking him. "Oh it´s ok, have a safe trip" Black Star swallowed hard, it was taking his whole might to leave the apartment. He nodded and closed the door slowly, hoping she stopped him, but with no success. He started to go when Tsubaki shouted to him from the window "By the way Black Star, I also had a date!"

"Huh?"

Tsubaki was laughing with Maka and the girls. The so called date of Tsubaki was a date with her friends, girls talk and ladies night. But Black Star expression when she told him she had a date was priceless. Before he could return to the apartment to prevent her for going, Kilik had dragged him to their date. Tsubaki smiled again, drinking from a glass Liz had given her, what would Black Star have done if he had stayed? She giggled again, drinking more from her glass. A few minutes later, she was giggling, laughing and her head was spinning.

"Liz what is this?" said Maka looking at the glass, then at Tsubaki and the other girls and then at her blond friend again. They were at Maka apartment catching up with their lives, having an only girl's party (Soul was forcefully kicked out of the apartment).

"Ohh I thought it would be great to have some alcohol" said Liz smiling. The girls were already drunk, even Liz had a smile on her face after few hours of drinking. So, like most of people know, alcohol can make people do things or say things that are deep inside their hearts. So the first was Kim, proclaiming her love to Oxford but also her anger, because they always fight. The girls started to laugh at her friend and at her stories of how she had nearly turned him into a mouse or launched spells at him with her magic.

The second one was Liz, drunk and standing on the couch, she proclaimed that she and Patty were "fucking their meister because we love him so much and equally". There was a brief silence, then an expression of shock and amusement. Apparently I was a hot new. "Kid and us had a relationship based in purely admiration" said the gun girl grinning, swinging a glass of sake in her hand.

"Really? But you really love him, right?" said Tsubaki who was curious about the topic. She had never imagined that those three could have something so intimate. Liz looked at her and laughed "Of course I love him! But Patty love him too, so when we said it to him, he told us he couldn't choose one of us, he said he preferred go out with the two of us, because he loved us equally" Liz drank another glass of sake and smiled happily "And we accepted, right Patty?"

"Right, I had no problem sharing Kid with Liz" Patty grinned and continued drinking.

Everyone was surprised that their love triangle was so simple and was going smoothly. But what was more surprising was the fact that the shinigami son had that side. They had always seen him as a powerful but obsessive boy, who wouldn't think about other things that symmetry, but well it was kind of expected, because he loved them "equally".

The girls were happier and drunker with few hours more. So like everyone, came Maka´s turn to told her story. She was quiet staring at her glass. She was the one who had drunk less and was sober than the rest. The auburn girl smiled at the intrigued look of her drunken friends. "Well Soul and I are doing fine"

"Yeah but you always fight"

"And you always try to manipulate him"

"And if he doesn't do what you told him, you hit him with that book of yours!"

"By the way Maka, how are you able to use that giant book every day? Where do you put it?"

Maka lost at all that questions and finished the conversation simply "Well sometimes we drive each other crazy, but now we know how to reconcile very well"

"You little bitch!" said Liz laughing while Maka shudder, "Well it´s fine, you love him and he loves you, tell me when is the wedding hahahaha"

Tsubaki smiled again, she had started to wonder about Black Star date. She wanted to ask them but she didn't say anything, it came alone itself. "Well" said Liz drinking another glass "Kid told me that Black Star and Kilik had a date with two girls they knew not long ago" Everyone turned at her. They laughed again while Tsubaki looked at them intrigued. Jacqueline was the one who spoke this time.

"Maybe you didn't know this Tsubaki so I will tell you, Black Star isn't a saint" Maka and Liz tried to shut her up but it was a wasted effort "He had been super popular since last year and he had known how to manage the situation very well, of course he had enjoyed it" Tsubaki almost lost her breath hearing that words, angry started to show in her face, but mixed with jealousy and sadness "but…he had stopped right after he knew you will be coming" This time Jacqueline was smirking "…and if you ask me his fooling around was his way he missed you and it´s clear he had feelings for you, much stronger than before, so Tsubaki, why don't you tease him? Move that hips, seduce him subtly and he will be kneeling at you, craving for you"

The other girls jaw dropped and looked at Tsubaki. Her anger had stopped, thinking carefully about what Jacqueline had said. It wasn't a bad plan… well they nearly kiss the other day if the food hadn't burnt. Her mind started to flew and the time passed, so she decided to go back to her apartment and sleep, afterall Soul had arrived and had took Maka to "sleep", so the girls decided to continue her party at another place, but she declined.

She arrived at her apartment, opened the door quietly and started to walk to her room, loosening her hair and trying to take off her clothes. The problem was that thanks to the alcohol in her veins, she didn't remember she shared that room with Black Star. So she entered almost naked (only her skirt and bra) and surprised saw the young assassin lying in his bed, sleeping. She looked around, his clothes were on the floor and he was in pants only. She approached him, and looked closely his face _…even sleeping this guy is handsome…_

A hand grabbed her by the arm and Black Star opened his eyes. "Wow, what kind of date did you have? How much did you drink?" said the assassin, clearly disgusted by the fact Tsubaki had gone to drink with some random man he didn't know. She smiled and remembering Jacqueline words, she lent her body and sat on the top of him. Her legs were on each side of Black Star body and one of her hands was on his naked broad chest. He widened his eyes for the sudden move, she was imprisoning his movements. Tsubaki wasn't thinking much, she was almost naked on top of him and that didn't even bother her. Also the alcohol did help a lot.

"You know, I know something you don't Black Star" said the girl with a playful tone, moving a little, making him go crazy for her.

"Tsubaki let go now" said the assassin fighting with his own instincts and demons. But his body reacted on his own and one of his hands was already on one of her thighs, touching her soft skin. She smiled while he cursed himself. She leaned more and smiled, decreasing the distance between their faces. Her long hair was brushing Black Star body and was giving her a wonderful sex appael.

"You do want to know right?" she said smiling at him. Black Star closed his eyes trying to concentrate but it was useless. Her almost naked body was on top of him; her beauty was in front of him. His self control reached its limit. It was like a switch had been turn on his head. He smirked sexily tracing her back with his other hand, playing with her hair, "I do want to know Tsubaki".

She smiled at him again, lent her body and crashed her lips against his. They kissed passionately, hungrily, that kiss told how much they craved for each other. One of his hands was on the back of her neck, the other caressing her body. She was playing with his hair, moving her body a little, making him groan at her mouth. After some minutes, they separated leaving a trace or saliva between their tongues.

"Ah… Black Star…" said the weapon, on top of her meister, with her eyes shut. And from his point of view she was so sexy, so beautiful that he felt the urge to do her right away. He was about to kiss her again but realized something…she was drunk. He stopped his hands and his movements. _Fuck, I almost forgot she is drunk…why do you do this to me Tsubaki!_ The assassin sighed and looked tenderly at her. He put his hand on the back of her neck again and pushed her down, hugging her.

"Hey Tsubaki, why don't we go to sleep?" said the assassin looking at the ceiling, playing sweetly with her hair.

She smiled and shut her eyes. "Ok Black Star"

While trying to catch some sleep, Black Star thought proudly about his self control… well it was Tsubaki, normally he wouldn't control himself, but this time something told him that she wasn't going to remember anything the day after, his instincts maybe. He smiled disappointed; he wanted it to be special. He had done it with some other girls, but it meant nothing. Do it with Tsubaki was all he wanted right now, that was why his date was a total disaster. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he lifted her up and moved the black haired girl to his own bed. "Man…" said Black Star going to the bathroom, undressing himself in the way, "I need a cold shower".

The day after, Tsubaki didn´t remember anything. Black Star didn't say a word either, but he learned something that put him in a terrific mood: Tsubaki's date was with no other than her girlfriends.


	5. CH5: FIGHTS AND DIVINE PUNISHMENT

**Hello everyone! I had some new ideas for the story! Hahaha**

**Thanks for the favorites and messages! It's great you like it! Thanks for keep reading it!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget the reviews! :D**

….

Chapter: Fights and divine punishment

Black Star and Tsubaki were at another fight. This wasn't the first one, and definitely it won't be the last one. Black Star was surprised Tsubaki had changed so much to the point she would talk back to him. And this time, their fight was really stupid. As a death scythe, Tsubaki had been working at Shibusen as an assistant and sometimes as a teacher. So that day she couldn't make dinner. Black Star didn't want to make it either; with the excuse he will kill both of them if he made it. Also, claiming that his training was more important.

"How did you survive all this time!"

"Fast food"

"You didn't cook! Not even once!"

"Well…I didn't wanna die"

"You never have tried!"

"I don't need it, you can do it!"

Shouting, "You egoistic idiot!" Tsubaki slammed the door, leaving him furious and murmuring something about, "me egoistic? No way, I'm almost a god, gods aren´t egoistic, are they?" Scratching the back of his head he also left the apartment, going to his training.

The day had passed with Black Star head in the clouds. _How can I be egoistic? Didn't I save her a lot of times? Didn't I treat her very well? Man…girls are really complicated_. His training was over and after his shower, he went to Shibusen. Some girls were looking at him, smiling, searching his gaze and normally he would have greet them, but this time he was so concerned about him being egoistic that he didn't look at them.

So his feet drove him to the library. He stopped at the entrance, looking it like he was sick or having a stomachache. He never EVER goes to the library, but this time subconsciously he was there, thinking about a book that will help him to cook. "Fuck…my stupid conscience" he entered finding that there was a lot of students there, well exams were coming. He smiled thinking that he was already out of Shibusen and that he will never do an exam again. Walking through the people there, he saw a table with no one else than the "book worm" Maka Albarn. He grinned.

"Hey Maka, you´re not a student anymore, you know that?" he said arrogantly.

"Well Black Star" said Maka without taking her eyes from the book "Intelligent people like me, always study" Black Star laughed at her, saying something about the difference between intelligent people and book worms. After that, he barely avoided the Maka chop.

Maka irritated clear her throat and continue "What a surprise you are here" said smirking sarcastically "I thought you were allergic to this place"

Black star shudder "I´m allergic, right now all my body itches but today it´s necessary" he turned and went to find his book alone. Like hell he was going to ask Maka help, she will tell Soul and Soul to Kid and everyone will knew he was trying to cook.

"Black Star, that way there are Ox and Kim, they are fighting again" said Maka a little concerned about Black Star and to where his feet were driving him.

"So?"

"Don't you remember their last fight?" Black Star abruptly stopped and turned around remembering something, but suddenly a lot of green lights came backwards catching him out of guard. "What the-"

Tsubaki was still in bad mood, but not with Black Star, she was angry with herself, because she was worrying about Black Star and his stupid dinner. So she decided to go to the library to look for a cooking book that had a "quickly to made" recipe, but when she was there she started to retreat, then she decided to go in, then she scolded to herself and went back when she heard a weird sound, a really weird sound.

"baaaa" she blinked and turned around "baaaaaaaa baaaaaaa"

"baaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

She walked slowly and peeked at the room. Seeing anything she went inside, topping with something fluffy. She looked down and saw a flock of sheep. Tsubaki shouted and went backwards, when Maka, who was standing on a desk, shouted at her "Tsubaki be careful they are all students!" Tsubaki looked at Maka then at the sheep and then at Maka again "What?"

Maka rolled her eyes and jumped off the table. "Kim and Oxford had another fight" she said looking at the sheep, with a disapproving look, "Like Kim is a witch, she can't control her outbursts and sometimes threw spells at him, but they are never accurate, don't you remember we told you?" Maka went to a book stand and stood there with her arms crossed "How are you going to clean this mess Kim?"

"Sorry, I can't" said Kim angrily, looking at the center of the flock, but Tsubaki couldn't see anything "but I will tell you that this is not what I wanted, I tried to turn him in a pig and finished with sheep!" said the girl storming at the door "and by the way it´s temporally, in few hours they will be normal, I´m really sorry Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star"

_Black Star? Did she say Black Star? Where?_ She started to look around but didn't find him. She looked at Maka and she pointed at the little cute blue fluffy sheep that was ramming at one of its comrades. "Baaaaa baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Tsubaki jaw dropped "Black Star?"

The little cute blue fluffy sheep turned and saw his weapon. Without thinking Black Star run towards her ramming brutally at the others sheep that were in his way. He jumped at Tsubaki arms, a movement of despair from him, with his watery eyes "Ba! Ba ba ba baba ba ba baaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tsubaki didn't know what to do but she smiled, and then giggled, and then she was bursting of laugher. Black Star was indignant, his weapon was laughing at him "baaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He noised, ramming at her leg. But the girl didn't stop, on the contrary the picture of Black Star hitting her leg like a sheep was hilarious. Maka was also laughing when Soul entered the room.

"What the hell?" said the scythe watching at the sheep that were running in circles, or trying to escape from the library. "What the hell happened here?" he said looking at Maka, then at Tsubaki, both were laughing soundly and then he looked at the blue sheep that were beside Tsubaki, noising at her frustrated. Soul thought for a brief moment and then he looked at the little cute blue fluffy sheep again "Black Star?"

The little cute blue sheep noised at him. "What...haha…really what the hell…haha…happened here?" He started to laugh at his best friend but a ramming with so much force, fury and brutality went against him, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him out. "Baba ba baaaaaaaa" noised the sheep, on top of his best friend triumphal.

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"BAAAAA!"

After that mess and few hours of frustration on Black Star side, Tsubaki and he went home. The girl was still laughing at him, she even had managed to get a camera somewhere and take a picture of him as a little cute blue fluffy sheep. The assassin was so furious that his face had a crimson red "Cut it out, will you?" said the blue haired boy at his weapon. Tsubaki stopped her laughs but her giggles were audible enough to piss Black Star off again. After a moment of thinking what to do with the girl, he sighed "Hey Tsubaki…I´m sorry about this morning ok" She looked at him "Nah, it´s ok, this time you had some divine punishment" said the girl radiantly to Black Star, who looked aside blushing a little _Damn, too cute_.

"But…" said Tsubaki looking at the sky, with a finger in her jaw "I didn't see sheep Oxford, did he escape?"

This time Black Star was laughing remembering where Oxford was. Tsubaki crooked an eyebrow at him "well.." he said with his arms supporting his head "that bastard escape from the sheep, but not from the spell" Tsubaki curiously looked at him and Black Star winked at her. "Remember what Kim said, a pig not sheep, well…what was in the middle of the flock of sheep was a little pink pig, that run away as soon as Kim left the room"


	6. CH6: MY BODY IS YOURS AND YOUR BODY IS M

CHAPTER 6: MY BODY IS YOURS AND YOUR BODY IS MINE (PART I)

Black Star and Tsubaki were at a dangerous mission. A witch apprentice had gone berserk at London city and they were the ones Shinigami choose to finish her. The black rays of power were launched everywhere and they barely could avoid it. Black Star was losing his patience with the young but brutal witch. They weren't able to go near her, if they went they could get hit with those strange and dangerous rays, instead they were behind a destroyed wall which was in its final moments.

"We are not going to be here forever" said Black Star peeking at the edge of the wall "Damn that stupid witch if only we strike once we can finish her" he looked at Tsubaki, who was in his hand on her katana form. She was thinking. "We are going to go straight at her" whispered Black Star. Tsubaki was about to protest but his meister give her that look, telling her that it was the only way to solve this. She couldn't object. Shadows started to surround Black Star, his green eyes changed in form of a star and he disappeared, due to his incredible speed. He went through the rays that were cutting him. The witch went crazier and the rays got bigger as all of it changed its direction to kill Black Star. He smiled, jumped avoiding it and started his counter attack "Black Star Masamune Acquired art INFINITY" Black swords stabbed the witch, cutting her, to receive the final blow from Black Star hand. He breathed deep while Tsubaki took the witch soul. She turned and saw his body with a lot of cuts and blood, thanks to the crazy rays. She stared at him; even covered in blood she loved him. "Well…" said Black Star using his scarf to whip his blood "he said we have to take the soul to Shibusen" Suddenly a light became from behind hitting the two of them.

Tsubaki opened her eyes. She was in a room, like a hospital room. She looked around panicking but realized she was at Shibusen. She breathed calmed… _what happened?_ She tried to remember but her memories ended when they finished that witch and were about to return. _That's right! A light, a light hit us!_ Tsubaki got up like a spring _Black Star!_ She was about to move but the door opened and Soul entered "Hey, are you alright? You gave us a big fright!" said the silver boy sitting at the chair beside the bed. Tsubaki nodded "I´m sorry"

Soul blinked dumbfounded and then started to laugh "I think you hit your head or something…was wrong with you? Since when you say I'm sorry like that dude?" That's when she realized that something wasn't right. She looked at Soul and then at her hands, it wasn't her hands. She touched her hair, it wasn't her hair. She got off her bead, searching for a mirror, like crazy. "Hey what´s wrong with you!" Soul stood up and tried to calm down his friend, but she frozen when she looked at the mirror "What! Did you really hit your head Black Star?" Tsubaki turned and face Soul with watery eyes, something that made him had chills "I don't know…but I´m not Black Star…I'm Tsubaki"

Soul blinked again, this time his jaw dropped "What…the hell…Are you toying with me?" but their conversation was cut but a loud shout, so loud that every Shibusen heard it, a girl's shout.

"WHAAAAAAAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki left Soul and run toward the other room, where Black Star was. She opened the door scared and saw Maka trying to calm him down. Black Star looked at the door and saw his body looking at him with a panicked look. He widened his eyes "Tsubaki…"

"MY BODY!" said both of them at unison.

"GIVE IT BACK!" again.

They turned at Maka "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Maka was looked at them speechless. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Soul entered and looked at them shocked. "What the hell happened here!" shout Black Star punching the bed, in Tsubaki's body, smashing it. "My wavelength…" he said looking at his girly fist. "Our souls only changed container, they exchanged bodies for some reason". Tsubaki's jaw dropped and sat in a chair, sweating cold. Maka and Soul looked at each other and after a brief silence they started laughing.

The library was empty and quiet. There were only five people in there, sitting on a table. Kim closed a book and looked at Black Star and Tsubaki that were looking at her with a nervous look. They both swallowed hard. "Well i´m sorry, now I can do nothing for you guys…" said the young witch serious.

"WHAT!" Said Black Star with his girly voice and his girly fist on the air "YOU ARE A WITCH! YOU CAN DO SOMETHING FOR US!"

Tsubaki looked at her pleading but Kim closed her eyes again "That's why I'm telling you now" said the young witch "I need some time to research"

Black Star crossed his arms angry but found a bump in his chest, his new and temporally breasts. He felt weird when he bumped to it so he decided to put his arms behind his head. Obviously nobody noticed it, nobody than Soul, who laughed quietly. Tsubaki looked at Kim with that puppy expression she put sometimes, but Kim found it disturbing…well it was Black Star face this time "When will you have the antidote?"

Kim shudder "I don't know…I never heard about this" she said looking at the book again "But I will be difficult because was a spell remains what hit you" She smiled at everyone intrigued face. "You know when a witch is attacking you with spells and you killed her, sometimes the spells remain in the air" she said calmly "they move freely for a couple of seconds. It was bad luck that it hit you, you low your guard"

"WE DIDN'T KNEW THAT!" shouted Black Star with his girly voice again, slamming the table. Tsubaki was looking at him. _Do I really look like that when i´m angry?_ She patted his slender arm telling him to calm down. He sat down again.

Kim stood up "I promise you I will make an antidote but please bear with the change until I find it" said Kim grabbing all the book of witchcraft Shibusen had. "I also will need help" she looked at Soul and Maka that were behind their friends. They nodded "We will do all we can" said Maka, before Kim left the library.

Tsubaki bumped her new head in desk, while Black Star threw his thin body backwards, supported by the back of the chair. The assassin sighed, looking at the ceiling "Well, we have to live like this until Kim does the antidote"

"That is the only thing we can do, also we can help searching for something" said Tsubaki looking at herself. He looked at the corner of the eye. It was so weir for both of them. They were looking at their bodies having different expressions and behaviors. Black star closed his eyes "I hope we can survive Tsubaki"

Soul and Maka were looking at their friends and then exchanged looks. Soul was enjoying the situation. It was hilarious. He smirked at Maka and she knew he was thinking about something. She sighed. The scythe approached them and lent his body between his friends. "You know" said Soul smirking at them, whom were looking at him with intrigued looks "I keep asking in my mind this but…what are you going to do when you have to go to the bathroom?" They froze.

Tsubaki and Black Star arrived at their apartment. He was more relaxed but Tsubaki was too nervous. Black Star looked at her; "well if you are going to be me, you have to walk like me" she looked at him intrigued "Well you have to be me" said Black Star again smirking.

"Oh…that…it's not difficult, I know you very well" Tsubaki was thinking at another thing that bothered her. Black star laughed at her and sat on the couch, like he always does. Tsubaki scolded him "well if you are going to be me, you have to sit in a girly manner Black Star, close your legs!" Black Star smile again and crossed her legs sexily, "like this?" he said smirking. Tsubaki blushed surprised, she looked at a sexy Tsubaki, _do I look like that when I'm trying to be sexy? Can this man be sexy even if he is not in his body!_ On the contrary Black Star was a little concerned. His body was talking like a girl, walking like a girl and was blushing like girl. He felt chills. "Well I'm more worried at how are we going to shower or go to the bathroom Black Star" said Tsubaki sitting like him in the couch.

"I gave you permission to watch, wash and touch my body" said Black Star proudly.

Tsubaki blinked surprised and then blushed madly again "It´s not that! How can you said that so casually!"

"Because I will do the same with yours" Said Black Star naturally again.

"Black Star if you do that I will die from embarrassment!" said Tsubaki, "Don´t you think the same?"

"No, my body is perfect, it's a god´s body, you will like it" said him smirking again. Tsubaki throw at him a cushion and stormed to the bathroom, closing the door. She looked down. It was Black Star body. Her hands started to shake. Of course she wanted that body, but it has to be him. She liked his body but it felt weird with her inside it. Few minutes later, she opened it again "…I… can't Black Star" said the shadow weapon like a whisper. Black Star laughed "Well I had an idea, what if I wash my body and you wash yours, it would be like we are washing ourselves" Tsubaki crooked and eyebrow "Of course I will not peek, you can peek if you want"

After the shower that took hours, because of Black Star teasing and games and Tsubaki embarrassment, they were clean and searching in some book they take from the library something that can bring them to normal. Black Star stretched and looked at Tsubaki, "Let's go for a walk!"

So… they were walking through the streets of Death City. Tsubaki was feeling weird trying to walk like Black Star, but he was having fun walking like Tsubaki and been all girly like he could. But it was useless when some guys tried to flirt with her or bumped her without apologizing and touched his butt. He had turned in a man that time, saying something like "the blood inside my body is boiling". Tsubaki tried to calm him down when he had a poor guy in his hands but it was Kid who succeeded.

"Don´t let it boil too much" said Kid laughing at Black Star and Tsubaki, "so it's true what Soul told me". The girl let go the terrified guy and turned to his friend "I knew that stupid Soul wasn't going to keep quiet about this". Kid smirked while the Thompson sisters went to Black Star body "Tsubaki is that you?" Tsubaki smiled at them.

Kid and his weapons started to laugh soundly. "This is hilarious!" said the Shinigami son "how the hell do you going to manage something like that!" Kid kept laughing while Patty looked at them carefully.

"Mmmm….what do you do when you want to go the bathroom?" said the blond girl innocently. Kid and Liz laughed more.

"Why the hell everybody keep asking that?" said Black Star "Tsubaki and I have a perfect plan to do that and is…" Tsubaki shut his mouth with her hand blushing "Shhh Black Star! Is to embarrassing!" Black Star rolled his eyes and Tsubaki smiled at Kid and the others "Somehow we managed to do that"

Kid smirked suspicious while Liz and Patty were thinking some ways to do that "Anyway" said Kid "I will help you with everything I can so don't desperate!". With that he left the star duo. Black Star looked at Tsubaki. She was having a worried expression. He smiled and took her hand "Hey Tsubaki don't worry, we will go back to our bodies so don't panic" said the assassin trying to sound serious and calmed. Tsubaki smiled, even in another body Black Star was the person she trusted the most so if Black Star said it, they will definitely return to normal. She tightened his grip and they went back home holding hands.


	7. CH7: MY BODY IS YOURS AND YOUR BODY IN M

CHAPTER 7: MY BODY IS YOURS AND YOUR BODY IS MINE (PART II)

It had been a week since Black star and Tsubaki had exchanged bodies and according to Black Star, nothing interesting had happened, even though he always teased Tsubaki and tried to make a move on her. He had concluded it was weird. And of course it was he was trying to make a move on a girl in a girl's body. But, we are talking about Black Star, he didn't feel ashamed at all, he was determinate to make her crave for him, even if he had to do it in that body. The word "give up" or "defeat" wasn't in his dictionary and man…he was going to surpass god, and gods can do anything.

The assassin looked at the mirror. He was seeing a body that wasn't his in underwear. It was so hot at Death City so he decided to take off his clothes before remembering he was in Tusbaki´s body. It was good Tsubaki went out to buy some food, she would kill him if she saw him doing that. He smirked, the girl he lived with had an amazing body, it was only natural he, a wealthy eighteen years teen, wanted to touch it or look at it and he felt proud of his self control. But now the curious was killing him, so one of her hands went to one of his newly breasts. He moved it, squeezed it and felt the excitement. Well, when they washed their bodies, Black Star always joked around about it, saying that it felt weird and good at the same time, while Tsubaki blushed more. He smiled remembering it.

Suddenly he heard his voice calling him "Black Star I came back!" He panicked and put some clothes before she could enter the room and see him in that. Hopefully Tsubaki went to bathroom before going to the room but came out quickly. Every time she had to go to the bathroom, she always closed her eyes because she was too embarrassed to see, although Black Star was ok with that. She sighed_, how much time will be before we return to our bodies_, "Black Star I want to take a shower" said the girl sweating like crazy thanks to the hot day. She was looking at her meister in her body, smirking with nothing more than a short and a tank top. Afterall it was a hot day and their fan wasn't enough to cool them down "You had read my mind Tsubaki, I already had filled the bathtub".

Tsubaki decided to go first, but Black Star was too hot, so he decided to take a shower with her, something that almost killed the shadow weapon. "Black Star!" but the boy took off her clothes and looked at her grinning, "There is anything I hadn't seen before so… what's the problem?" Tsubaki widened her eyes. That was right… Black Star had been with girls before so he wasn't surprised about a girl naked body. On the contrary, she was still a virgin, she was still new in that and she was still nervous about seeing a naked man. She clenched her teeth while Black Star put some shampoo in his temporally long black hair. Without hesitation and without thinking of course, she took off her clothes and entered the bathtub with him. She took the bait.

They were looking at each for a brief time. Tsubaki heart was beating really fast, her face was like a tomato and she was too nervous. Black Star started to laugh and smirked at her "Now I know how I look when I'm extremely embarrassed" said the assassin. Tsubaki looked aside embarrassing more but she never looked down to see his meister whole body, NEVER. "Well If you don't want to wash my body, I will wash it myself" Black star reached a soap and before Tsubaki could react, he started to trace it trough his body, touching every corner of it with so much care and passion than the last bath they had. She closed her eyes too embarrassed to peek, but Black Star was having fun, like he said it was like touching yourself, with the difference he wasn't feeling anything, it was Tsubaki who felt all. He smiled at that thought and approached more to her, he liked to be the one in control.

Tsubaki was starting to feel aroused. It was Black Star body but that was less important than the fact that it was Black Star who was making her go crazy like that, and yet he hadn't kissed her. "Black star stop it…it´s weird" said Tsubaki opening her eyes a little, afraid that "something" could get up and worsen the situation. He smirked at her and approached more, touching his bare chest with Tsubaki bare breasts, move that made both of them twitch. "Indeed…it feels really weird" said Black Star smiling and approaching to kiss her but the door opened at once and Liz was at the other side of the door.

"You lustful being!" said Liz pointing at a dumbfounded Black Star and at an embarrassed Tsubaki "How you dare to play with Tsubaki-chan like that!"

Black Star separated from Tsubaki angry and disappointed; he stood up, wrapped a towel around his tinny body and left the bathroom, after doing the same with the flushed Tsubaki and her manly body. He noticed it wasn't Liz the only one who was in their apartment, the whole gang was also there. He sighed but went quickly to the room to change; he didn't want Tsubaki´s body to be seen by another people.

"Well we had managed something" said Soul after Tsubaki and Black Star were dressed. They had decided to go to Shibusen after that because it was more spacious. "We found this book" said Soul sitting on a desk. He made a sing to Kid, who brought a giant book, he opened it and started to read what was in one of the thousand pages it had "How to reverse a changed soul". Black Star and Tsubaki widened their eyes, paying more attention than before. Kid read quietly for a minute and then looked at them "Well here says that you had to stand up in the middle of a mythic circle and enchant a spell, holding hands"

"Huh?" Black Star looked at him intrigued. He felt something wasn't right and was about to complain but Tsubaki was happy they found a possible way, she smiled and took Black Star hands "Hey, we can try it, it's not that difficult!" Black Star sighed and looked with the corner of his eyes at Soul and Kid, who were smirking suspiciously …s_omething it´s not right… _but he do the thing anyway. Soul gave Maka a chalk and she drew the mythic circle in the floor with Kilik. Kid smiled and said "good…repeat after me… ombra kokko dombra koko let me return to my body and return to my lifestyle ombra kokko""

"LIKE HELL I WILL REPEAT SOMETHING LIKE THAT" shout Black Star with his girly voice.

"Ombra kokko dombra koko let me return to my body and return to my lifestyle ombra kokko" repeated Tsubaki obediently. Black Star looked at her frustrated and shocked "Come on Black Star, it had not effect if you don't repeat it"

Black star exhaled closed his eyes trying to calm down, _how can she be so naïve!, _but still he said the phrase with her once again "ombra kokko dombra koko let me return to my body and return to my lifestyle ombra kokko" said both of them. Nothing happened. Black Star looked over his slender shoulder and murmured "nothing happened" at their friends, who were trembling, trying to control their laugher. He felt the sudden urge to kill them all.

"Well…" said Kid "why don't we try this one… here it says that when two bodies exchange souls a clash is the best to make them return"

"Eh? A clash?" said Tsubaki intrigued and curious. Black Star hit his head with his tiny hand.

"Yeah, something like a hug!" said Liz smiling at her and following the mood "but with much force" Tsubaki looked intrigued at Black Star who was looking at Soul and Kid, trying to make sure they were serious. "I think if you stand here…" said Liz dragging Tsubaki to a corner of the room they were "…and Black Star there you can make it" Black Star sighed and went to the other corner Liz was pointing. "So now run towards each other and CLASH!"

"Are you retard?" said Black Star looking at Liz with his hands in his pockets "that's gone hurt!"

"Don't worry about me Black Star!" said Tsubaki from the other corner of the room "I´m going to be alright!" Black Star rolled his eyes …_of course you are going to be alright, it´s my body, the one who will be in pain is going to be me…_ but he do the thing once again. Tsubaki run from a corner and Black Star run from the other corner and…clash!...they fell on the floor backwards.

"Shit! That really hurt a lot!" said Black Star caring his face while Tsubaki was like nothing happened; only rubbing her chest. "Oi! That didn't work either!"

A silence first, then a burst of laugher… "Of course it didn't work! Hahahahah…. We were mocking you!" said Soul laughing like crazy with Kid and the rest of the gang, even Maka was laughing, their bodies were trembling due to their laugher "you should have seen your face, it was priceless!" Tsubaki blushed madly realizing how naive and dumb she was for believing in those crazy things, but Black Star felt the fire of anger growing inside his body. He took a desk over his head and was going to throw it at them but a familiar voice stopped him "Huh? What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and Kim was entering at the room with Oxford and no one more than Blair, in her cat form. She looked at the mess and sighed. "You…" she said at Soul and Kid that were still trembling trying to control themselves "I told you to bring them over here, not to make fun of them" said the little witch, hands in her hips.

"My bad" said Soul smirking with his hand palm beside his face apologizing "but we had to do it, you had to admit you would do the same if the one who had changed bodies was me" Kid nodded in agreement. "It was our idea" said the Shinigami son. After five seconds of pure silence they started to laugh again "too bad we didn't bring a camera! Hahahahah!"

"That's it!" said Black Star who now was really mad of being toyed around, how dare them, he was Black Star! He toys around with people not people toys around with him. He was going to throw the desk but Tsubaki stopped him. "Calm down Black Star!" he looked at her, at his face, remembering his objective. The assassin calmed down, he exhale and placed the desk on the floor again. He sat on it and crossed his arms over his chest…well breasts; he twitched at the move…again. Tsubaki turned at Kim "Do you find something?" said with a pleading tone, hoping for a positive answer.

Kim grinned at them. Tsubaki sighed and looked at Blair who was sitting on a desk in front of them. She was grinning, showing her cat teeth, but in few seconds she turned in a beautiful, tall and sexy woman and smiled at them "well this will cost you extra". Tsubaki looked at her. Since her return she hadn't seen her so she was surprised when she saw her voluptuous and almost naked body once again. The beautiful woman smirked and approached the star duo. She looked at them intrigued but it was obvious she was finding the situation hilarious. "Mmmm… this is interesting" she said in a sensually tone, making the all the boys flinch at her words. She smiled looking at them, "Like I said this will cost you extra"

Blair placed each one of her hands on each of their heads. She closed her eyes and muttered a complicated and long spell that was difficult to understand. Kid, Soul and the others were attentively watching at them, while Kim started to take notes on a small notebook. But why Blair was there? Kim as inexperienced she was she couldn't found a solution so she decided to ask for help: Blair. Black Star and Tsubaki felt relaxed and flying as Blair muttered the spell. But suddenly they felt a chock and a tremble on their bodies as a huge force entering in their minds. Blair smiled and step backwards, watching at them trying to steady their bodies.

Tsubaki opened her eyes and took a look at her hands, it were her hands. She smiled happily and looked at Black Star who smirked at her. They gang were looking at them surprised that Blair had that magic level. She crossed her arms with a triumphal smirk adding "There nothing I can´t do". She approached at Black Star who was looking at his body. He looked at her curious but couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous woman that was in front of him. "So now I can ask for my payment right?" She placed her two hands on each side of his face and kissed him.

Tsubaki almost died when she saw that as the whole gang. Black Star froze, widening his eyes at the move and for the first time, he wasn't sure of what to do. One, because Tsubaki was there looking at him and two, because it was Blair, he never was going to mess around with her, although she was so sexy and smooth and…his mind returned as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently. Tsubaki was better he thought.

Blair licked her lips and started to laugh at the face of the assassin. She patted his head and smiled, "Don't worry kid it was innocent, I had no feeling towards you" said Blair grinning "I just merely wanted to because you really are handsome, ask Soul" said the witch turning at the gang, her eyes focused on Soul who shivered in an instant "I always attack him in the morning" With that Blair disappeared leaving a dumbfounded bunch.


	8. CH8: DREAMS, JEALOUSY AND RAIN TO CLARIF

CHAPTER 8: DREAMS, JEALOUSY AND RAIN TO CLARIFY THE MIND

She kissed him passionately touching his toned chest while her tongue played in his mouth. His hands traced her naked and soft body, caressing her smooth skin. She was playing with him, her move only drove him to madness and desire. She was on top of him, smiling at him seductively while taking care of his body. Her tongue strolled over his neck, going to his collar bone, then to his chest. He grunted a little. The beautiful girl smirked at him, she was taking control over his body and his moves. He wouldn't allow that. He rolled over so he was now on top of her. She was beautiful; her naked body only invited him to go further. He leaned his body and kissed her again. She played with his soft hair as his hands traced her body once again, playing with her breasts, squeezing it and pinching lightly her nipples. She moaned on his mouth but he didn't let her go. His hand went to her inner part as his mouth broke the kiss and went to her neck, leaving a little mark on it. "You're mine, you don't belong to anyone but me and this will proof that" The sexiness and possessiveness in his tone made her melt. She smiled, caressing his cheek. He moved his head so his lips brushed her palm, kissing it. He bent down one more time, giving her a kiss on her forehead and then a peek on the lips, while his hand traveled to her core, pressing her clit and making her moan in pleasure. She arched her back as his fingers played inside her, one finger…two fingers, while his thumb pressed her clit. She hugged him, digging her nails on his back while he dug his face on her neck. Her voice was so hypnotic and beautiful. He smirked, she could be quite wild sometimes and he liked it. Her moans invited him to go faster and he obeyed, moving his hand with more quickness. He played with her as his mouth kissed her neck and toyed with her breasts. She couldn't take anymore, she felt her limit, and loud moan escaped her mouth as she arrived at her climax. He smirked and kissed her, suppressing her shout. His hand was covered in her wetness and he licked one on his fingers without taking the sight of her. She was panting hard beneath him. Her breasts were moving according her breath; he smirked maliciously, thinking of what to do with her now.

"Black Star… I love you…"

The assassin opened his eyes wide as he sat like a spring on his bed. He was sweating cold and panting. He looked around panicking; he was in his bedroom, on his bed. Black Star sighed, grabbing his head relieved, _what a dream_… He noticed his manhood through the sheets…well… ready for action. He sighed again, he will need a change of clothes, a change of sheets and an arduous training for the time being. That dream put all his hormones in function, making his whole body hot only for remembering it. That incident, that exchange of bodies plus the sequence of naughty dreams he had been having recently, had put his mind on a state of desperation. Her body was impossible to resist, her scent was like a drug to him. He couldn't think or focus on any other things than her.

He stood up, looking at the slender figure that was lying on the bed beside his. Black Star was lost in his thoughts, he wasn't acting like normal; he stretched his hand and caressed her warm cheek. She moved a little, snapping him out of his trance. The assassin looked at the clock of his bedroom "6 o'clock…" he muttered as he decided it was time to train. "How uncool…" said Black Star imitating Soul and leaving the apartment "…I'm so horny now".

It was a cloudy day, full of strong winds but it wasn't cold at old, either way, it was a fresh day. Tsubaki decided to take a walk alone at Death City streets since Black Star wasn't in home. He had put a note on the fridge that day "Don't wait for me to lunch, I will be busy, sorry". She walked distracted, thinking about what had happened. Blair and Black Star kiss was too much for her. It was playing repeatedly at her mind, like a movie. She wasn't angry, she was sad. Sad because Blair had gone ahead of her, and without feeling anything, she simple kissed him because she wanted to, nothing less nothing more. She sighed, maybe she had to be more aggressive. "Wasn't I the one who decided to be more aggressive and determinate?" said Tsubaki to herself.

She went to lunch to a restaurant and passed all day walking around the city, trying to settle her mind. There was a bunch of girls talking at the park, she passed hearing their conversation.

"You know I want to kiss him so badly!" said a black haired girl, who was enthusiastically moving her hands in the air. "I really want to do it! I heard he is a playboy but the girls that were with him never said something bad about him, never!"

Tsubaki sat on the bench that was behind them, the girl was fun and her expressions were funnier. "Well…"said another girl, she had curls and red hair "You know, I heard he hasn't have a girlfriend although the other two had"

The black haired girl grinned at her friend "See, I told you he isn't a playboy, and he is a meister super powerful! All this time he had been fighting without a weapon" Tsubaki frowned a little, _are they talking about Black Star?_

"Really?" said another girl with two pig tails "I was hopping Kid-san was available! His vive had always caught my attention"

_They are_. Tsubaki closed her eyes. It was good she was behind them because if she was on the front she would be glaring at them. She gasped when the black girl talked again. "He really is mysterious, isn't he? And Soul-san is gorgeous but I prefer Black Star-sama! He is the best and you now he deserves a girl like me!" said the girl proudly with her hands on her hips. "I will ask him!"

"Way to go girl! You know he turned his weapon in a death scythe?" The curly girl winked at her friend "but she had gone to somewhere-god-knows and had left her meister alone, which girl in the world had the guts to leave that kind of guy huh?" Tsubaki gulped and closed her eyes feeling guilty mixed with anger, how dare them!

Tsubaki sighed and stood up, catching the attention of the girls. She looked at them, smiling evilly with a vein in her foreheard. She turned so she could get home but immediately started a really strong rain, soaking her from head to toe. She sighed again…_damn!_ It wasn't her day, she was already wet so didn't bother to run searching for shelter.

The pouring rain was blinding her sight. The water was everywhere. The people were running to their houses, in search for shelter. Her clothes, skin and hair were soaked, but she didn't mind. It was like the rain was washing her worries and thoughts. She forgot everything, her sadness, her loneliness, her anger, everything, she only let the rain wash it all. "I like rainy days" said to herself smiling cutely and retuning home.

Black Star had finished his bath and was sweeping his perfect body with a towel, lost in his thoughts again. He has been training with so much force and brutality. He had been forcing himself and pushing the limits of his body, destroying it so he couldn't think, so he would forget the girl and her perfect body, her beautiful voice, her hypnotic scent… "FUCK!" shouted Black Star hitting the wall of the bathroom and leaving a hole in there. He glared at it "Fuck…" He changed and went to the kitchen angry looking for something to drink. He wasn't himself anymore, it was Tsubaki's fault, he had been cool and sexy and he was so popular…he had been enjoying that. Tsubaki had messed things up. He was so immersed in his thoughts that didn't hear the door opening.

"Black Star?" said Tsubaki at the frame of the kitchen door.

The assassin froze, he forgot all about his anger when he heard her voice, remembering all the dreams he had had with her, all the desires he had in his mind. Blushing only a little, he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes turning at her, _shit! Think about something! Ah…yeah…surpassing god, surpassing god, surpassing god! _He opened his eyes but immediately widened it at a clearly amused Tsubaki, who unconsciously blushed at the view. He was really sexy with his hair down and his unbuttoned jeans, showing the elastic of his black underwear…and of course he was shirtless, with a towel around his neck. They stood there looking at each other bodies until Tsubaki looked aside blushing more, her mind returned once again at her messy state. She chuckled helpless, but a towel landed at her head.

"What the hell Tsubaki!" said Black Star who in three steps were beside her and sweeping her hair "Didn't you search for shelter or buy an umbrella?" She widened her eyes surprised at Black Star reaction, but she smiled, thing that the assassin didn't notice. She was dripping water from her body and her skin was freakily cold. His anger was arising at her, she didn't take care of herself, what will she do if she caught a cold or something worst! He frowned at her and she smiled at him, making him blush a little_…again…_ but he really snapped when he saw her clothes. Thanks to the pouring rain her clothes were soaked and she was showing through.

"You´re showing trough…" said the assassin being taken over by his anger and jealousy "…you…are you stupid or what!" Tsubaki frowned at him but didn't move. He was being unreasonable, how did he want her to cover herself when she was in a middle of a pouring rain! "What do you want me to do" said Tsubaki with the towel in her head but looking at the assassin in the eyes "buy a coat or something? how would I cover myself in a middle of the rain!"

Black Star who wasn't controlling his anger scoffed at her "Duh, you could buy an umbrella!"

"I was already wet Black Star!" Tsubaki was losing her patience and her tone of voice was rising "besides if you are worrying about people watching me, you don't have to, they were more occupied running to their houses" Bull´s eye. Black Star blinked astonished Tsubaki smiled triumphal, crossing her arms beneath her breasts showing her underwear more. He gulped and returned to her eyes.

"I…I wasn't worried about people seeing you!" said Black Star "What if some pervert had attacked you?" He imitated Tsubaki and crossed his arms over his perfect chest. He smirked "besides, a man like me, the man who will surpass gods doesn't know the word jealousy!"

Tsubaki jaw dropped, he was being so childish. "Oh really…maybe in the next pouring rain I will search shelter under some umbrella…of a REALLY HANDSOME MAN!" They kept looking directly to each other eyes. Black Star didn't answer at Tsubaki and she had started to feel cold, so she turned around, wanting to go to the bathroom but he grabbed her from an arm, making her face him "I hadn't finished with you…" said the meister, crashing his lips with hers.

Tsubaki widened her eyes. Black star was kissing her and took a brief time for her to respond but she gave into Black Star kiss. He pushed her to a wall, throwing the towel at the floor. He kissed her madly, battling with her tongue and tasting her. A tread of saliva went down from the corner of her mouth, tracing her chin. He had needed that kiss… he bit her bottom lip and captured his lips again. His tongue traveled all the corners of her mouth, earning a sexy moan from her throat. Tsubaki had her eyes shut and had her arms around his neck. Her legs started to tremble for that kiss and she slid down to the floor, but he never let her go and she never uncrossed her arms form his neck. They were kissing passionately, hungrily, until he broke the kiss. Tsubaki was panting with her eyes closed and he looked at her smirking.

That´s when he realized something he had forgotten, he loved her. That was the reason she was in him mind every day, every time. That was reason of his dreams and his desires. The reason his jealousy was giving him a hard time and his anger was arousing everytime he saw her. He kissed his forehead smiling, giving up to his feelings.

"Black Star?" said Tsubaki looking at her blushing and panting.

"I will warm you up" said the assassin and the sexiness and lust in his tone made her shiver.

He smirked sexily and captured her lips once again and she closed her eyes. He traveled to her neck, licking the water on her skin. She twitched at the sensation of Black Star tongue touching her bare skin and moaned. His hands went to her hips and then to her shirt, trying to remove it. She blushed but obeyed and took It off. Black Star licked her bare skin, warming her up as her hands were lost in his hair. She only could felt the heat of their bodies, and Black Star touch. His hands went to her skirt, unzipping it and sliding it down her hips then her legs. She blushed more, only her underwear was left.

He licked his lips and smirked at the view of Tsubaki on underwear shivering, craving for him, pleading for his touch. His eyes were full of lust and she could see that, it was a turn on for her. She pulled his face for another kiss while he touched her almost naked and soft body. They were ready, they couldn't take it anymore, they were craving for each other, a kiss wasn't enough for their lust. Black Star gulped and stood up, carrying Tsubaki and surprising her. She giggled at the assassin and he cock an eyebrow for her. Suddenly the door bell rang making them jolt and turn to the closed door.

"Should we open?" said Tsubaki blushing.

"Naa… it must be a joke" said Black star kissing her again and turning around to their bedroom but a voice stopped him.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, are you in home?" It was Maka voice. Tsubaki widened her eyes and Black Star sighed. He put her down and went to the door, opening it and greeting at Soul and Maka who were soaked and shivering from the cold. "Thank god you were home, the rain caught us and the nearest place was yours, can you lend us a towel?"


	9. CH9: MESSED UP

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! Well, I'm happy I received a lot of favorites! It tells me that you like my story! Yeiii! Thank you so much for that! Reviews and favorites are the best! XD**

**Thank you again….and enjoy….i will update soon! **

CHAPTER 9: MESSED UP

The great Black Star looked at the window of the bar and sighed. He had given up, his feelings were taking the good and calm sides of him. He was thinking about confessing to Tsubaki, mostly because he couldn't take anymore his messed hormones. But somewhere in his head…yes people the guy can think…something was stopping him: it was too embarrassing. The words "I love you" were too much for him…TOO MUCH. He didn't understand how Tsubaki had confessed to him before. He remembered it was after a party, so alcohol must be the answer. He sighed again and again, catching the attention of the guys he was with.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Said Soul looking at him irritated.

Black Star sighed.

"Black Star?"

A sigh again. A vein of irritation appeared in Soul forehead.

"EARTH CALLING BLACK STAR!"

"Huh" Black Star looked at his friends and noticed his irritated looks. He sighed again and Soul cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

This time Soul sighed, took his glass and drank "you…you are needy, don't you?"

Kid, Kilik, Ox and Harvard looked at Soul then at Black Star who smirked "You really think I, the great Black Star, am needy?" He crossed his arms and looked at his best friend arrogantly "A man who would surpass god, me, wouldn't be needy…"

Kid chuckled with that characteristic composure that he had when an asymmetric thing isn't near. "Black Star, we know you, about this time you would be flirting and fooling around with some girls, but look at you, sighing like a love sick and sitting here with us" The calm tone Kid used irritated the assassin.

"I'm thinking alright!" said the blue haired boy frowning, only to hear his friends laugh at him.

"YOU ARE BLACK STAR, YOU DON'T THINK!" Black star pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok let´s say you are thinking" said Soul calling at the waiter and asking for more drinks "what are you thinking, can you enlighten us please?"

"I…it's none of your business!" said the assassin drinking the liquid of his glass very quickly and cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand "I only need to drink today… end of the matter!" He turned and shouted to the waiter "CAN YOU BRING ME MORE OF THIS PLEASE?"

Soul and Kid smirked "Are you really going to let him drink like that?" said Kilik looking at the assassin drank his alcohol like water.

Kid nodded "We can't stop him now"

Soul crossed his arms behind his head "let him be, because he can't fool around with Tsubaki, he didn't know what to do"

Black Star drank and drank and kept thinking, luckily he was a good alcohol resistant. He had to vent out all his frustration. The loud music, the people voices and his own friends conversations were giving him a terrible headache. He drank another glass when he caught a girl entering the bar with the corner of his eyes. She was nice and she smiled to him noticing he was staring at her. He asked for another glass, stood up and went to talk to her, followed by the glares of his friends. "There he goes…"

Tsubaki rolled over her bed again and again, it was 3:00am and Black Star wasn't in home yet. She was starting to get worried. She stopped her rolling movement and looked at the ceiling. Her hand traveled from her side to her lips. Black Star kiss was so powerful, so passionate, so lustful, she wasn't able to forget the heat of her body when he kissed her days ago. But…he wasn't the same after that.

She frowned, he had been avoiding her, going to train very early in the morning and returning home late, tired and hungry. He only bathe, eat and sleep. They didn't talk…well only the necessary. She hugged her pillow, sinking her head in it and closing her eyes, remembering his kiss again, his touch, his hot body…"Black Star" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Are you leaving handsome?" said the blonde girl at the assassin who had just put his pants on and was looking for his shirt in an apartment he didn't know, with a girl he just met.

"Yes, I have to…" said Black Star. He felt more calmed and relaxed, but had a knot in his stomach.

"Mmmm…I was hoping we could continue our business for much longer" said the sneaky girl, throwing the sheet that was covering her, showing the assassin her naked body. She was expecting for a reaction. Black Star looked at her for a brief moment, he smiled and turned grabbing his jacket from the floor, "Sorry…bye".

4:00 am and Tsubaki couldn't sleep, so she decided to watch TV. The movie she caught was an horror movie. She thought for seconds but decided to watch so she sat on the couch and stare intently at the screen, she even didn't bother to turn on the lights. After some minutes of dark music and loudly screams, she was totally scared and hugged her knees in anticipation of what was next, but suddenly the door of the apartment opened with a loud slam.

"AHHHHHHHH" Tsubaki screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Black Star answered.

"Ohh it´s only you Black Star…" said the girl relieved "I thought It was the demon…"

Black Star cocked an eyebrow, looking at her "what demon?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes like it was an obvious thing "The invisible demon that appeared in the house and started to attack everyone…it entered at the bedroom like that…slamming the door…" she said pointing at the screen so Black Star could understand what was she talking. "Look…" she said returning at the screen "it's going to do something…again"

Black Star chuckled thinking she was cute, she was scared to death but still watching the movie. "Go to sleep Tsubaki" he said in a low tone, taking of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmmm…maybe later…. I want to see how it ends…" said the girl without taking her eyes off the screen.

Black Star looked at the clock then at his weapon and quietly walked to the TV and turned it off, only to hear Tsubaki complain "Hey! I was watching that!"

"Let's go to bed Tsubaki" He seemed calmed after all that alcohol he had drank but felt he could barely stand and was trying his best to not lost control of himself. He was a little drunk, tired from his little adventure with a certain blonde and all but honestly, he was starting to enjoy his little quarrels with Tsubaki, so he crossed his arms over his chest, smirking sexily.

Surprisingly Tsubaki didn't fight back, she only stood up and walk to their room. He stared at her. She was wearing only a long white T-shirt, so her slender legs were exposed. He only could follow her, enchanted by the bounce of her butt when she walked, by her scent and by her beautiful voice calling him "Aren´t you coming Black Star?" He smirked playfully, imagining that voice pleading for him, full of desire. He was turning on only for thinking it and his mind drove away to the day of the kiss.

On the other hand Tsubaki could felt the scent of alcohol on him but more than that, she could smell the perfume of his little adventure. She frowned disappointed but who was her to say something, she wasn't his girlfriend, only his weapon. But, damn, she felt furious, so furious she decided she will punish him. After some thoughts she smirked evilly.

"So how was your night?" said the weapon cuddling on her bed, but following every move the assassin made.

Black Star felt her stare and decided to play along. "Well…it was fine…I didn't do much" He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, removing it in front of her, leaving him only on his black thigh boxers, everything on slow motion. He felt heat running through his body but he blamed the alcohol.

Normally she would look away but this time she was furious with him, it was clear he had been with another girl, so she kept her stare but couldn't help blush a little. "Ohh really that's great…" said Tsubaki watching how he climbed on his bed and started to prepare for sleep "I was worried for you" Black Star could swear she was using a sexy tone "and also I was thinking of giving you a surprise today, but you never came".

The assassin eyes widened as he processed…surprise… "I´m here now…" he said sitting on the bed and looking at her curious.

_He could be so naive sometimes_… she smiled happily, that one and only thing that didn't change much on him. "Sorry but I…I don't wanna now" she said hugging her pillow and moving on purpose so her t-shirt lift a little, reveling her naked waist and a little of her underwear.

The sight wasn't bad for neither of them. Black Star was almost naked and the white and thin sheet only covered him till his waist, leaving his toned and muscular chest exposed. For him Tsubaki was naked, her legs exposed, her t-shirt wrinkled so he could see her waist a little. Also her stare was torturing him.

He gulped.

She giggled. "Well…" she stretched this time, making her t-shirt trace all her curved, defining her perfect breasts and waist "I will go to sleep now" she said to a dumbfounded Black Star who only was staring at her, following every move. "Goodnight".

In a split of second, she didn't know how happened or what he did, he was on her bed, he had pushed her backwards, accommodating himself on top of her. His arms on each side of her and his legs interspersed with Tsubaki legs. His right knee was inches away from her womanhood. She widened her eyes and swallowed dry.

"You...you are playing with me Tsubaki" Black Star index finger travelled straight from her forehead to her nose, then her lips, her jaw, her neck and finished on the edge of her breast.

She had closed her eyes when she felt his finger on her face.

He smirked sexily.

That was so good, only that little and she was felling her whole body hot. His thumb played with her cheek, and then traced her lips. His knee moved, she gasped and Black Star took advantage putting his thumb inside her mouth, he started to play with her tongue.

"Ah mmm.." Tsubaki moaned feeling his thumb. She couldn't understand why but he was provoking her, tuning her on only with that. She started to feel her wetness. She shut her eyes, feeling his other hand on her naked thigh, caressing her. She was trying to seduce him and leave him like that, she never imagined he was going to jump to her bed.

Black star looked at her, a slightly pink appeared on his cheeks. Tsubaki´s mouth was warm, he felt another knot at his stomach. Guilt?...maybe. Black Star observed a tiny tread on saliva traveling from the corner of her mouth to her chin. "Tsubaki…I will give you a special service…"

Tsubaki opened her eyes when she felt his thumb leaving her mouth but immediately gasped when his knee pushed her womanhood and started to massage it. He felt her wetness and smirked. She moaned while Black Star right hand played with her skin, travelling under her t-shirt and playing with her breasts. Tsubaki arched her back, his knee was driving her mad.

Her moans get louder, as she arched her back and dug her nails on Black Star arms. "Oh god…"

"I´m the god remember…?" whispered Black Star on her ear, using a tone he knew he could melt her in a second. He was panting and his right hand was pinching her right nipple while his left was supporting his body.

"Ah..Black Star!"

"Good girl…" Tsubaki started to felt her orgasm but Black Star didn't stop his movement. Subconsciously she started to rock her hips against his knee, intensifying the feeling and movements, while he nibbled her neck.

He kissed her, played with her tongue, squeezed her breast, pressed her clit with his knee and she only could felt her bomb exploding and her orgasm flooding. She screamed in Black Star mouth and her arms surrounded his neck deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Tsubaki was panting harder, all flushed. Her creamy skin was slightly pink and her arms were still surrounding his neck. Black Star collapsed on her and buried his face on her neck. His heavy body pressing her body was a nice feeling, and he felt her erect nipples against his naked chest.

"You...If you have me here why do you go to a bar?" said Tsubaki caressing his back with one hand and the other massaging his scalp. He grunted at the feeling.

"I´m sorry…I…nevermind…sorry…it was a mistake…" he said still with his head on her neck, nibbling it and kissing it. He felt another knot at his stomach this time bigger.

"Hey…" she pushed him backawards "I will give you a service and you will forget everything" She said smirking sexily. He smiled at her as she leaned and started to trace his chest with small kisses. Every scar he had there, it earned a sweet kiss. Her hand travelled to the hem of his boxers. She felt the arouse of the Black Star and smiled. He groaned as soon as he felt her hand there but he felt the knot in his stomach again and starting to go up.

Black star widened his eyes and stopped Tsubaki "Tsubaki wait!" His hand covering his mouth.

"What.." but Tsubaki didn't finish because the assassin stormed to the bathroom and started throw up all he had drank. Tsubaki heard him and sighed. "Why now?" she stood up and went to the bathroom, leaning herself against the door frame and crossing her arms over her chest.

She spotted at her meister, who now was hugging his new best friend, the toilet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I will be ok in a minute…" Black Star threw up again and she sighed, but immediately thought about something evil. She grinned, it was the karma afterall and she was going to give him his punishment either way. She entered the bathroom and in the brief moment he was trying to calm his stomach and his head, she took off her t-shirt slowly, revealing her perfect figure.

Black Star jaw dropped.

Tsubaki grinned. She took off her underwear and discarded it, he noticed she was still aroused and wet. Tsubaki walked towards him sensually and slowly, so he could saw everything. She passed beside him and turned on the shower.

"I will take a shower…when I finish I will make something for you to eat" said the weapon to her meister who couldn't take her eyes of her. "Wait for me…" she said smiling seductively.

Black Star stared at her even after she closed the curtains of the shower, but felt the knot again. He hugged the toilet tightly again, throwing up everything he had drank…and his life on the process, cursing himself. She had won this time.


	10. CH10: POTION, LUST AND VALENTINE'S DAY

CHAPTER: POTION, LUST AND VALENTINE'S DAY

Everything started with an idea of the favorite witch of Death City: Blair. She was walking on the streets of Death City and saw a lot of couples at the parks and streets. She sighed, Valentine's Day was nearby. Her cat form didn't help much; she was looking at the closed door of her favorite restaurant, waiting for the chef with her favorite food. He took hours, hour that passed like an eternity, but she forgave him, it was the chaos of Valentine's Day afterall.

What made her do a love potion was another situation. The indifference of Maka and Soul about Valentine´s Day was driving her crazy. They didn't bought a present for each other, didn't plan a dinner or a date and the worst was that Maka didn't buy sexy underwear for the passionate night they sure will have. Indignant and mad, well it was Blair, she decided to make a strong "love potion", nothing more and nothing less than an aphrodisiac with a touch of flowers scent and sweet flavor. But also she deduced something: if Maka and Soul were like that, their friends also were like that. So she made three bottles, one for Maka and Soul, other for Kid, Liz and Patty and the last one for Black Star and Tsubaki. Each one had a red bow and a small letter that had written "drink me on Valentine's Day".

So the so called day arrived and Soul was in a really bad mood. He had gone to buy some soda and movies, but it was impossible to walk. People, especially couples, were crowding, it was difficult to walk without pushing somebody and stores were full of people. His bad luck get worse when a bunch of girls assaulted him on the streets and gave him a lot of chocolates, love letters and kisses, telling him that if he was alone he could have some fun with them, they even took pictures of him. He sighed, girls were scary beings.

Now, he was alone in the living of the apartment, sitting on the couch, reading the letters and eating chocolate, smiling at the silly love confessions with some sublime messages. The scythe heard a noise at the kitchen, and when he went there, he saw a cute small bottle with a red bow and a small letter on the kitchen table. He looked around, there was nobody. He took the bottle and read "Drink me in Valentine's Day?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" He looked around once again "Blair? Is this your doing?" No response. Soul looked again the bottle and opened it. It had a sweet and hypnotic scent. He drank it without thinking twice.

Kid was at his house, watching TV in his room, with Liz at his side sleeping. It didn't bother she was there, in fact he like it. She was warm, soft and beautiful. She hugged him, and he played with her long hair. It was Valentine's Day but they didn't bother to go outside, it was so crowded and noisy it will be a disaster for Kid and his obsession. So they will stay home, watch some movies, eat something and had a pleasant night. He smiled at the plan when Patty entered the room, with a small cute bottle in her hands. "Kid, this was on the table of the living…do you know what is this?" said Patty innocently looking at the bottle.

The Shinigami took the bottle examining it. It was symmetric so it was ok to touch it. Liz woke up and looked at her sister and meister concentrated in a small bottle. "What is it?" Patty shrugged while Kid opened the bottle. The scent was sweet and delicious, waking up some instincts and desires inside the three of them. "I don't know" said Kid smirking looking at the bottle and then at the girls "but I can tell it isn't bad". He drank the potion and Patty and Liz did the same.

Tsubaki was looking at the window. _Too crowded for a walk,_ she sighed. She wanted to go out had some fun but it was impossible with that crowd. "Too much couples" said Tsubaki to herself an looking with the corner of her eyes at Black Star. Her meister was playing videogames, trying to distract his mind of the dangerous situation: he and Tsubaki were alone in Valentine's Day, trapped in their apartment and nobody was going to bother them. He swallowed hard. The last encounter came to his mind intently and he cursed…why the hell he had to throw up that time? His thumbs were faster as he beat some guy in his videogame, the only thing he knew was that the last time hadn't been enough… and the only thing that satisfied him was that he had made her come, he smirked.

Suddenly Tsubaki moved from the window to the door, opened it and took a small purple box that was on the floor. She looked at it curiously and then looked at Black Star "Hey there was a box on the door, maybe is for you"

Black Star shrugged. He had received a lot of chocolates and love letters from fan girls, who had an obsession with him and wanted him to be for them and them only. Something like "I will wait you at midnight" or "you're the center of all my sexual fantasies" was on the letters she read for him, because he didn't want to stop his game. Of course while she was reading, she was getting angrier and he was laughing "hahaha they never get tired of this!".

Tsubaki placed the purple box on the table and opened it. Inside was a small bottle with a red bow. "Drink me on Valentine's Day" read Black Star.

Tsubaki jolted up and turned to lock her eyes with her meister, who had abandoned his videogame and was behind her. She blushed while he smirked seductively, taking the bottle and looking at it with some distrust. "Mmm…suspicious…" Tsubaki looked at him quiet. Again, he was like a real god for her. She wanted everything, his body, his feelings, his heart. She blushed wildly and low her head embarrassed of her own feelings. He was about to touch her face but the dorm bell rang, surprising him. Black Star opened the door angry at his visitant but there was nobody, only a chocolate box and a letter…again. When he returned, Tsubaki was gone.

"Ahh… she was that embarrassed" said Black Star smirking. He looked at the bottle that was still in his hand and opened it. A sweet and provocative scent came from the bottle, telling his brain to drink it. So he did.

Tsubaki was in the bathroom; her face was so red that she was washing it with cold water. She was scolding herself for runaway like that. Well… the guy put her on the edge of madness every time he looked her in the eye, and the last encounter wasn't enough for her either, but for someone who will have the very first time was embarrassing. And Black Star…well…he was like a sex god and she knew that once they will do it, eventually she will be addicted to him. She was too absorbed in her thoughts when she heard a noise in the living. "What?"

Black Star drank the pink liquid that was in the bottle, but he couldn't finish it because the phone rang. He put the bottle in the table and answered it "Hello?"

"Black Star!" said the other part with an agitated tone "Is Maka at your house!"

Black Star cocked an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"Fuck!" said Soul. Black Star heard a bump and smirked "What is it Soul? Do you wanna do her that badly? Hahaha"

There was a brief silence. "Yes I do!" said Soul almost desperately. Black Star was surprised. Soul wasn't the type of men who will be so desperate for sex. Usually he was calm, but right now he was panting on the phone, searching for Maka urgently. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Of course I´m not alright dumbass!" said Soul panting "I drank something that was in the kitchen table and then I started to sweat, my body started to itch and I´m so hot I will burn in any moment!" Black Star widened his eyes, but he noticed he was feeling hot also. "I called Kid but no one is answering the phone! I thought she could be with Tsubaki"

Black Star was sweating. He looked at the bottle in the table "Hey Soul…is the liquid you drank pink?"

"Yes why?"

"Shit! I had drunk the same thing!" Soul was about to said something but Maka had entered the apartment so Black Star only heard a "Maka! Where had you been!" and a click, Soul had hung up the phone.

He sighed and bumped his back on the wall, sliding down. His body was so hot and was itching for something…it was sex. He laughed at the thought, standing up he bumped a lamp on a little table, breaking it. He could care less. He was panting hard, his sight started to get blur and he was unbearably hot.

_Damn, damn, damn! _Black Star drank a glass of cold water, but it was useless. So he decided to go out, but that was a bad idea, aside his numb reflexes, at that moment he could do anybody and he didn't want that.

Taking a long shower and wait for the effect to go away was the only solution he could think but Tsubaki appeared in the living. He froze, since the telephone call he had forgotten she was in the apartment.

His mind brought once again the memories of the previous night, the kiss, the moans… and his instincts told him what he could do with her. The assassin started to tremble, he was sweating cold. Tsubaki run to his side and put her cold hand on his forehead. He twitched at the touch and fell on his butt. His panting got harder as he tried to calm down, but it was impossible.

"Black Star you are burning!" said Tubaki "Are you ok? What happened?"

He only nodded and tried to stand up but his legs were trembling, so he lay on the wall. The cold wall against his back felt great. The assassin was breathing faster and harder, it was like he couldn't breathe. One of his hands was in his forehead hiding the middle of his face.

Tsubaki looked at him. Black Star was in pain but she couldn't tell what kind of pain. Moreover, the panting and sweating told her he was burning for some reason she didn't knew. She looked around finding the opened small bottle on the desk, almost empty. "Black Star, did you drink that?"

Black Star nodded again. He couldn't take anymore but he wouldn't do something Tsubaki didn't want. He smiled sadly but felt a small hand on his hand, taking it away from his face. He blinked, her face was in front of him. She put her forehead against his and closed her eyes "You really are burning" she said like a whisper.

He looked at her for a brief moment and then put his hand on the back of her head. "Will you help me Tsubaki?" said the assassin in a sweet but pleading tone. Tsubaki smiled and Black Star pulled her down crashing his lips against her.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Tsubaki opened his mouth and he entered, tasting all of her. They only broke the kiss for air. He bit her bottom lip, taste her mouth and kissed her again and again.

She was too aroused to react, he was too excited to think.

Black Star hand traveled through her body. His hand played with her breasts then with her thigh, opening his way to her core. Suddenly she broke the kiss, leaving a thread of saliva between their tongues. Black Star looked at her panting and she kissed his jaw, then his neck and then she took off his t-shirt. His body was so perfect, his gaze so manly, his smirk so sexy, she wanted him badly.

Tsubaki kissed his chest, he twitched again; she played with his neck, he groaned; she touched his crotch, his head went backward as he panted harder. The aphrodisiac was having its effect on Black Star body and the way he reacted under Tsubaki touch was delightful to her eyes. She played with his tongue again while the assassin traced her back with his hand, went inside her shorts and touched her butt.

He smiled, biting her bottom lip; she was putting it too easy for him. His fingers went down to her core, hearing her moans, feeling her wetness, using it to slide his finger up and down inside her and playing with her clit, making her go crazy for him. Tsubaki back arched, her hands relied on his shoulders as her head went backwards "Ahh… Black Star".

She grabbed him from his face and kissed him furiously. But her knee was rubbing his crotch on purpose; in fact she was moving it so he can have more pleasure. She was on the floor with him but between her legs was a leg from Black star, making her easier to play with his crotch. The kiss went wilder as he was reaching his climax, he groaned. She smiled at his mouth and he broke the kiss as his lips travelled to her neck, tasting it and kissing it, leaving marks on it. Tsubaki moaned and he bit her neck as he reached his climax; well…again…the aphrodisiac was having its effect.

Black star was panting hard; his head was being supported by Tsubaki shoulder and he couldn't wait anymore. He looked at Tsubaki, it was like their hearts were about to explode. His lust was blinding him and the same was for her. She had three kiss marks and a bite mark on her neck and her lips were pinker and a little bit swallowed for all the kissing they had. The assassin tough she was sexier like that. He approached her again and before kissing her again he told her "…can we finish this today?"

Tsubaki smiled and pushed him against the wall "Today…I will give you special treatment for all the thing you had drank" He smirked sexily at her and they kissed once again.

She pushed him backwards and leaned to kiss her chest, taking her time in her perfect abs. He closed his eyes, enjoying her caresses, but gasped as soon as he felt her hand on the hem of his pants. She smiled at him and unzipped his pants. He was so hard again.

Tsubaki knew he was desperate and couldn't wait more. His lust was taking over his mind and also hers. Slowly she took off her shorts and her underwear, with Black star help of course. Before she could ride the assassin, she smiled at him, kissing him.

Black star shut his eyes and grabbed Tsubaki hips harder when he felt his member entering her. A grunt escaped from his mouth, accompanied with a loud moan of her. She was going slowly, because the pain was growing, but soon that pain turned into pleasure. With a pace that killed Black Star, she started to move.

Soon they quickened the tempo and the loud grunts and moans were the music for each of them and also the encouragement. Tsubaki breasts were moving with the rhythm and Black Star trap a hard nipple between his lips, taking advantage of the position. The thrusts were getting faster and they were melting in the moment, in their bodies.

Soon Black Star felt the throbbing of Tsubaki walls as she felt her climax was coming but she didn't stopped her moves, she rode faster and harder. His head went backwards; he shut his eyes and grunted louder realizing everything, climaxing with his weapon.

The girl collapsed on Black Star chest, panting harder, trying to catch her breath. Black Star hugged her and grinned "That was amazing…I like it…your special treatment…and you were a virgin?"

Tsubaki smiled she was still trying to return to her senses but without thinking she answered "Black Star…I…love you…"

He widened his eyes, that phrase was like a fuel to his lust, his desires, his feeling, a fuel to everything. Without warning, Tsubaki felt a hand moving her and soon Black Star was carry her to his bed "Black Star!"

"If you think this is over you are so wrong! I still need your special treatments" said Black Star smirking at her but she knew he was being serious. She crossed her arms around his neck and kissed him while he put her carefully on his bed, to finish what they had started.

The next day, Black Star woke up with the ring of the doorbell, he was having a terrible headache. In a really bad mood he got off his bed and went to open the door. His friends were there and Maka was with Blair in a cat form, tied tightly with ropes. He looked at them intrigued "What the hell?"

"It was her fault!" said Maka blushing like a tomato and pointing at the purple cat "she and her stupid game made…made…"

"…made you had an incredible wild night?" the cat said grinning. Maka blushed more, Soul smirked proudly, Kid, Liz and Patty became fools and looked around and Black Star laughed. "Well you needed a little push, it was Valentine´s Day" said the cat untying her ropes "I only do what it was good for you"

"Well, how was for you Black Star" said Kid looking at his friend who had only his pants on and had his messy hair. "It´s clearly you had a great night, it was with Tsubaki?" Kid was smirking this time and the girls leant their bodies to see if her friend was inside the apartment.

"She not there" said Black Star scratching the back of his head "She went to buy some breakfast, we woke up late"

"So you really did it?" said Liz curiously.

Black Star sighed and then grinned "Well…I did not have sex…I had a special treatment!" Nobody understood his words obviously.


End file.
